SCOUTS AFRAID OF LIGHTING
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Scouts afraid of lighting. Simple as.


The sky was dark and gloomy. The rain clouds slowly rumbled in overhead, and a cold breeze flew through the land. It was a cold and lonely place to be in. But then, two people emerged from the distance. One was a slender and small form, and the other one was a slender and tall form. One was shivering gently in the cold breeze while the other smoked on a lit cigarette, the smoke twirling away in the wind without a care in the world.

'W-why are we o-out 'ere ag-again?' The small person asked, shivering as the clouds continued to roll in above them.

'Because, mon lapin,' The dragon impersonator responded, blowing smoke from his nostrils slowly and steadily. 've vere told by 'ze Solider to find something of 'is.'

'H-he's been losin' a-a lot of st-stuff lately...'

'Oui, it appears so.'

'P-prick...'

Spy laughed gently as he patted the boys shoulder, who looked up at him with a clueless look. 'W-what?'

'As much as I agree vith you, I do not think 'zat is a nice thing to say about a team-mate.'

'I-I don't give two sh-shits! Should re-remember where 'e p-puts stuff!'

Spy just laughed again, shaking his masked head as more grey clouds blew from his mouth, like a dragon blowing random smoke that had been pilling up in his stomach and was releasing it, making way for more fire.

Scout just huffed and looked away, a violent shiver creeping down his spine as his bandaged hands rubbed up and down his pale arms. 'Wh-when 'a get back 'am g-gon-!' Suddenly, a crack of lighting sounded in the air, making him stop and eyes to widen. A scream escaped from his lungs and he leaped to the nearest thing to hang on to, closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his slender arms and legs around Spy's slender frame. Spy, quite rightly, was rather taken a-back, and nearly fell to the floor as the boy clung to his suited body.

'AHHHHHH I'M AFWAID OF LIGHTING!' He screeched, nuzzling into Spy's chest as thunder roared on in the air. He shivered more than before, out of both cold and fright, as he clung to the frog, who just stood there with his gloved hands hovering over the boys back. A confused and annoyed look crossed his masked face as he looked at Scout clinging to his suited body in confusion and disapproval.

'Scout...vhat are you doing?' He asked after a long moment of silence passed. All he got as a response were gentle whimpers and nuzzles. Shaking his head, the frog just growled gently and wrapped his own arms around the boy and slowly started walking again.

The first few drops of the cold rain slowly fell to the earth, hitting everything in its way as Spy continued holding the boy. That shock was rather loud and sudden, and quite close by, even for Spy's taste, so for him to get scared was understandable. But this was ridicules. 'Scout, are you alright?' The frog asked after the distance of the BLU base slowly grew in size.

'...' As a response, the boys head slowly came off Spy's chest, and his puppy eyes rested on the frogs own confused ones. A brow raised as he read Scouts expression, and then later sighed. ''Ze lighting vill not get you unless you 'ave an umbrella or near metal. Ve 'ave none of 'zem, so ve are fine.' More raindrops fiercely fell down to the ground, beginning to make things soaked and cold. Scout just looked around as Spy continued his walking, looking back to the path infront.

Just as Scout was about to rest his left foot onto the ground, another spark flashed in the sky. Yet again, a loud and bone-chilling scream came from the boys lungs, one that was only heard when someone achieved a kill on him or when a spider was lurking around and he'd found it. His grip tightened on the man, who grunted and stopped his journey so he wouldn't topple over.

'Vhy me?' He muttered under his breath, his used fag falling from his mouth and crashing into the wet ground as he patted the boys back and started up again. 'Scout, please, zhere is no need for 'zis kind of outbreak over such a small thing!' Spy gently scolded, rubbing his back with one gloved hand while his other arm supported his bottom from falling, acting like a shelf. Even if the bunny was light, it was still quite a sight to see the frog carrying someone. 'Zhere is no need to be scared and freaked out over such a thing like 'zis. Now, a Pyro suddenly coming towards you vith 'is flamethrower at 'ze ready, or a Heavy with 'is Mini-gun blaring vith 'zis such veather is acceptable, but 'zat is it.'

'...'

'...'Ven ve get back, I shall read you a story, and ve can 'ave hot chocolate in bed once ve are both dry and in new clothes. Oui?'

'...Y-yeah...'

So there the pair lay, in the Spy's big and warm bed, cuddled up together, while the frog soothingly read Scout a story. It was like he was ten again; when his Ma would read him a story after he'd fought with the neighbor and the neighbors cat.

His eyes slowly drifted to a close as his head slowly fell to the side of Spy. His body curled up more into a light ball, and his breaths fell into a slow and even pace. And soon, he was out like a light. Spy, who had just finished the story, closed the book and placed it down on the bed-side table, flicking the lamp-light off and slowly and gently shuffling down into his bed. The bunny mumbled and moaned, but soon settled down as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

The frog gently kissed the boys forehead, a smile across his masked face as he turned his body towards the boy and wrapped his other arm around him, making Scout giggle and smile in his sleep.

And it was from that day forward that Spy secretly wished for more thunder and lighting storms to appear.


End file.
